


饮尽熔岩

by kickstartmyheart



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartmyheart/pseuds/kickstartmyheart
Summary: 刹莱刹
Relationships: Lyle Dylandy/Setsuna F. Seiei
Kudos: 5





	饮尽熔岩

菲尔德一接过那封信，立刻就明白是怎么回事了。

她刚刚和信使在托勒密白色的走廊上打了个照面。莱尔才从地球回来，一见到她“啊”了一声。

“莱尔，好久不见……怎么了？”

他气色不大好，眼睛下面乌乌的，不过她想不起来他走之前如何，说不定现在还是能强些。他让她伸出手，把一个小小的糖果色的东西放到她的手上。那是一个发圈。刚好是他不在的时候菲尔德剪短了头发。

菲尔德噗地笑了，提出建议：“要不然你自己用？”他做了个鬼脸。他们站在走廊中间说笑了一会。在她准备走开的时候，他又叫住她。

“对了……麻烦你把这个交给刹那。”

一个薄薄的普通信封。莱尔说来自克劳斯，很显然克劳斯是从席琳那里拿到的。剩下的都不必再问，甚至他不说这些，仅凭第六感她也能辨别出来。洁白的信封上没有寄信人的名字，只是工工整整地写着“给刹那”。

他为什么不自己交给他？

“抱歉！不是很想看到他的脸。”

说得很冲，但是在说完的同时他突然很灿烂地笑了。菲尔德看着他，说那好吧，然后在他走掉之后开始猛烈地后悔。

这个借口之糟糕，令人只好相信它可能是真的。菲尔德差不多就要相信了——也许他右眼的伤还没完全治好就悄悄从治疗舱爬出来，看着在另一个治疗舱里昏睡不醒的刹那发呆，伤好之后在回地球之前眺望着刹那毫无血色的睡脸继续发呆，如此种种真的都是因为不想看到他。但是这有什么意义？飞船很小，他们几乎一回头就碰了面，地点是食堂。莱尔一见到刹那就朝他走去，并不像是心存芥蒂的样子，亲热地在他背上拍了一下。“嗨！变革者。”

……也许芥蒂还是存在的。

刹那掀起眼皮看他一眼。“洛克昂。”他说，陈述一个事实，然后继续低头吃饭。这段时间刹那都不怎么搭理人，比以前还不爱说话。菲尔德看到他还会来食堂摄取食物，总是悄悄地松一口气，虽然她说不上来令她提心吊胆的是什么。

莱尔拿了咖啡在他对面坐下了。也不吃东西，就托着下巴看他吃。这个时候菲尔德已经承受不住扑面而来的尴尬，逃离了这里，所以没听到他们接下来的对话。

“我在想——这真的很浪漫耶。”

“？”

“写信啊。在这个年代，用纸和笔。”

“哈罗。”

“……你在说什么啊？？”

“我用的是哈罗。”

“……？……你还没拿到……那是回信？”

“……？？”

他们面面相觑了一小会，然后明白了什么的莱尔移开视线开始笑，笑得肩膀一直发抖。笑完了莱尔伸出手去，又状似亲热地捏了一下他的肩膀，说：我很服气！刹那看着他站起来。莱尔说，那我先走了，你慢吃。刹那一动不动坐在那里看着他走出食堂。他早就吃完了。

几天后，谁也没注意到，刹那在走廊上走的好好的，突然被一把拽进边上的房间。他不能说这出乎他的意料（事到如今，在宇宙里恐怕没有什么真正出乎他意料的事了）。滑门悄悄关上，在完全关拢之前，他已经被粗暴地按在门上。房间是暗的，只开着蓝色小灯。他听凭对方的摆布，同时尽可能垂下金红色的眼睛。

有一只戴着手套的右手故意去扒他其中一边的眼皮，让他的眼球裸露出一半。他仍然朝下看着。他们的下半身紧紧贴在一起。莱尔低下头，额头贴着他的额头，好像在给他量体温。他的长发垂下来，在他们中间有一片影子深黑的区域。他在观察他。在浓重的黑暗里刹那眼中的岩浆颤抖着，剧烈地燃烧着。

莱尔一讲话，他呼吸里酒味完全盖过了咖啡的味道。

“刹那~~”

“嗯。”

“我需要睡觉。”——他用给小孩讲道理的语气说。

“……嗯。”

然后，依然没有任何解释，莱尔用左手快速地去解他的皮带。事实上刹那能感觉到——或者说，几乎能一个字一个字地像摸鹅卵石一样摸到他在自言自语：我真傻，我干嘛要和他废话呢？那只右手松开了刹那的眼皮，又按在他的颈动脉上，姿态无辜极了，像在确认他血液的流向，跟下流而灵活的左手完全不像是属于一个人。“感觉怎么样？变革者做这种事。”他开玩笑地问，“会不会有双倍的快感？”但是很明显没有期待回答，因为他突然下了什么决心似的，用嘴唇贴住他的嘴唇。

如果处于一个可以回答的状态，他会说：这就像裸体在打雪仗。在幻觉中他好像能看见莱尔穿着厚厚的棉袄，把那些让他无法入睡的噩梦都团成一个个结实的雪球，笑嘻嘻地朝刹那砸过来。实际上莱尔脱他的制服的时候，确实没有脱自己的衣服，而刹那的手一碰到他就觉得他好像是一种液体，是一条朝他流淌的河，他的手只能伸进水面搅动。他必须很努力地集中于手上的触觉，才能确认自己摸到的是一个活生生的人，而不是什么别的东西。在这样的情况下，他自然顾不上礼尚往来地脱掉莱尔的衣服。

“真烫啊。”莱尔在他耳边轻轻地说，他的声音温柔得出奇。他不打算脱自己的衣服这件事情，刹那已经知道了。这时他一丝不挂地坐在莱尔的床上。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”

他知道。

“你知道我想做什么吗？”

他知道。他望着莱尔，点了点头。

“你啊。我需要你答应我，你确实地告诉我——你愿意做这件事。我没办法读你的心。但是我在想什么，你全都知道——这很不公平。但是当然我不是为了这样的原因才脱掉你的衣服，不是为了变得公平一点。躺下，好吗？”

他比了一个手势，示意刹那在那张窄小的床上躺倒。他连手套都没脱。这个手势也轻柔而优美，一点都不像一个窘迫的、穷途末路的手势。

刹那顺从地躺下了，微微偏过头去看着他，等待着。

有一会儿莱尔好像是真的在发呆。他只是站在他脱下来的制服中间低着头，甚至没有看床上的刹那。他的目光涣散，水面是静止的。

“莱尔。”

他一下子抬起头，刹那几乎以为他要愤怒地喊起来——说他不可以叫这个名字，然后又叫他变革者。但是莱尔一个字也没说，只是跪到床上（他没有脱鞋），忽然就朝他俯下身去，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。他让刹那尽可能把一边手臂伸展开，然后十指交缠地握住他的手。他又把自己撑起来，像一个着迷的恋人那样，久久地凝视那双不可思议的眼睛，实际上什么也没有看。看来他是打定了主意，除非刹那开口，他不会做他想要做的事情。

然后在刹那说出他想听的话时，他笑了。在这个距离刹那完全掌握了他内面的一切秘密。哪怕变革者不想知道，触角仍然朝深处伸展。他知道这个时候的自己在他的眼里是什么样子，知道一开始莱尔只是在想办法同时折磨他和安慰他，可是这个笑容仍然使他迷惑——这是刹那只能从外面、只能用人类的眼睛看到的部分。一个淘气又有点害羞的普通笑容。他告诉刹那，润滑剂和安全套在枕头下面，脱掉了右手的手套，朝他伸出手。

莱尔花了很长的时间为刹那扩张，好像这是他唯一的目的，在这个过程中他们都没有说话。他的另一只手不厌其烦地抚摩着刹那的臀部和大腿。

当他的手指摸索到前列腺附近，察觉到刹那身体的反应，他又浮现出那样的表情来。也许是昏暗灯光带来的错觉。在他的“心里”，或者刹那理解为他心里的那些情报里面，并没有与之相对应的部分。

他们的目光接触的时候莱尔颤抖了一下，恳求道：“你能不能闭上眼睛？”

刹那闭上眼，清楚地听见从齿缝间吸气的声音。莱尔这时才解开自己的皮带，慢慢地把一半的体重压到他身上，沉入他的体内。最开始，他们好像都很难从中得到享受，整件事情显得有点荒唐。莱尔问刹那要不要换个姿势，那样会好受些，但是他摇头拒绝了。他希望睁开眼的时候能看见莱尔的脸。他们面对面继续了一会，莱尔似乎有点放弃享受这件事了。他开始说话，就是单纯地聊天，只是没有人回话。他的声音很快也很轻。后来他们逐渐预感到有什么将要发生，从两人连接的部位扩散。刹那不由自主地伸出手，被莱尔捉住，放在唇边，但是没有继续做出亲吻的动作。他的眉头皱着，仍然穿着绿色的外套，只是脖子那里的拉链拉开了，锁骨附近浮现汗水。结束之后，气还没喘匀，刹那就一言不发地把他放倒了，莱尔也没有抱怨。

从地上的自己衣服的兜里，刹那摸到了那张叠得整整齐齐的信纸。

“可是你的幸福在哪里呢？”玛丽娜公主认真地写道，“我希望你得到幸福。”

他把信从头到尾读了两次，回过神来，发现自己竟然在笑。她带来的细小的温暖就像一点烛火，恰好使人意识到黑暗与寒冷。但是温暖就是温暖，没有什么可以改变它的性质。他很感激。当她写下“幸福”这个词的时候，当他说他没有资格追求幸福的时候，想象过这样的情景吗？此刻，他的心里充满了一种轻盈的、差不多可以说是欢乐的东西。

莱尔在他旁边熟睡。先前莱尔和他抱怨说睡不着觉，逃到地球上也一样睡不着，迫不得已才出此下策。这好像没有什么逻辑，但是看来还比较有效。莱尔睡不着觉的原因是老梦见自己把刹那杀了。就是刚才他还在做这样的梦，翻了个身，但是至少他没有醒来，渐渐平静下来。在噩梦和噩梦之间的短暂时间里，他幸福而安详地睡着，呼吸均匀。

刹那再神通广大，也无法把莱尔从噩梦中解救出来，就像莱尔无法把他从噩梦中解救出来一样。

但是，他确实听见了颤抖着的气音，从抖震的牙关之间挤出来。他真的说了这些话吗？还是他听见他在心底这样说？这都不再重要。哪怕他能预测到所有的事情，这让他感到实实在在的惊讶。

“感谢上帝！你是人类——这真的太好了。”

他的心，人类的心脏，因为这样的话而砰砰跳动着。


End file.
